Certain circuit board architectures, such as for specialty cryogenic use environments, are designed to achieve desired thermal and structural load paths. In some example circuit board architectures, the spatial and/or heat-transfer tolerances in the circuit board environment (including an accompanying heat sink) can be quite constrained.